survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
King of All Snakes
'"King of All Snakes" '''is the third episode of [[SurvivORG: GuatemORGla|''SurvivORG: GuatemORGla]]. It was highlighted by the shortest iteration of a fan favorite challenge, ending in less than a minute, plenty of paranoia, and the first tribal fight of the season. Day 7 Coming back from tribal, Nakúm found their paranoia quelled a bit by the seemingly easy, unified vote they just went through. Even though they hadn't gotten over all the issues yet, their having to go through tribal was a good way to put their loyalties to the test, which allowed people on the tribe to start feeling better about their position. At Yaxhá, the atmosphere stayed positive even though certain tribe members started to get worried about the optics of the tribe being fully in tact with a potential swap coming up in the near future. Corvs was one of the leading figures in this thought process. On Topoxté, things were still pretty solid as they had been for the past episode. The two majority alliances accounted for five out of six members of the tribe, leaving Letti as the odd member out. Gwen, who had been working overtime in the safari to crack the idol code, finally made her way there and tested it, only to find the idol was already gone. She believed Tom had it, but in actuality Stood had it and was doing a great job of hiding it from everyone who still was unaware. The challenge was also announced following tribal as well, and it was revealed that a true community favorite, Greed, would be taking center stage for the next immunity challenge. With division and pecking order already being semi-evident on every tribe, the 24 hours that the tribes were given to strategize before Greed would actually begin became chaotic as soon as Lewis finished announcing the challenge in full. Day 8 Every single tribe was thrown into overdrive when Greed was revealed. Yaxhá and Topoxté, both having members who almost certainly knew they were at the bottom, scrambled to try and figure out solutions for how they would get through the challenge without the person on the bottom taking the necklace. Nakúm, even though they had just been at tribal and were not suffering from a shortage in paranoia from its members, were poised as the least likely tribe to take the necklace. Brady preached for the tribe to stick together, avoid the necklace, and team up with Topoxté to take out a Yaxhá should no one take the necklace and every tribe had to attend tribal together. This pitch did seem to work, as no one on Nakúm seemed overly eager to take the necklace. The majority alliance of Cool, Salted, Sex, and Time seemed comfortable in their positions, while Brady and Taka seemed to have faith in the connections they had as well even though they were on the outs. At Topoxté, the discussion was almost entirely centered on keeping the necklace out of Letti's hands, because she was the only tribe member who wasn't explicitly connected to an alliance. Tom especially was starting to get very concerned at the prospect of Letti taking the necklace, demanding that he needed to get off of Topoxté and calling his tribemates dumbasses. Rize was saying to Tom early on that he was looking to take the necklace, but it became clear that Rize was merely saying this to try and calm Tom down. Rize became fed up with the insanity that Greed was putting the tribe through, and declared that Gwen was the only sane person left. He pointed out the correct assumption that if they all went to a joint that Nakúm and Topoxté would most likely team up and vote a Yaxhá, and expressed annoyance that his tribe was being struck with such tunnel vision. However, Abdi and Tom also expressed annoyance at how controlling Rize was being regarding the challenge, especially in response to Rize saying Letti wouldn't take the necklace. Letti, even though she was the center of attention of Greed for the tribe, was actually not nearly as sold on taking the necklace as people like Abdi and Tom assumed. Yaxhá, however, was the tribe making real plans and ready to act for Greed. Corvs, who had correctly sussed out that Yaxhá would be in serious trouble at either a joint or a swap if they still had all seven of their members, started to formulate and spread plans for the tribe to throw Greed, with Corvs taking the necklace and them sending Demi home at tribal. Corvs, knowing Infi held the idol, knew it was a foolproof plan and would help them in the long run. However, Elsa and Amelia were unaware that Infi had the idol, and when they stumbled upon the idol location and found it empty, they expressed concern to Corvs about it and believed Demi had the idol. To help quell that, Corvs instead switched the plan so that someone other than him grab the necklace, specifically Amelia, but at the end of the day it would not matter as long as Demi did not get the necklace. Elsa, on the other hand, had been building great social bonds since the beginning, with good relations with pretty much every tribe member, putting her in one of the best positions on Yaxhá. She understood that she would probably avoid any bullets should they go to tribal, and did not feel the need to take the necklace. So when Greed did officially start, 24 hours after it's announcement with plenty of stress about it throughout, the ten-minute wait until the necklace was officially available to be taken was an agonizing wait. Everyone waited with bated breath as the clock made its way to 10 minutes past the hour. Nakúm held strong, no one seriously considering the necklace. Tom had worked himself up into a frenzy over the challenge, and was ready to take the necklace the minute he saw Letti typing after the necklace was made available. Amelia was also waiting in the wings ready to take the necklace. However, when the necklace did become available, it was Coffee who came out of nowhere to take the necklace, beating Amelia by less than a second. Coffee became the first person on the season to have individual immunity, but as a result sent his tribeto tribal council, as the first part of Yaxhá's plan had been completed. Day 9 At tribal council Coffee and Amelia both trying to take the necklace quickly became a topic of contention and discussion, as Demi expressed that Coffee taking the necklace was a blindside to him before tribal even started. Demi noted that Coffee had said to him that he had no plans to take the necklace, and the lies to him regarding Greed and his already shaky standing told Demi that he was in trouble at this tribal. Infi pointed out that Yaxhá would have almost certainly been targeted should they have gone to a 19-person joint tribal, and that Coffee and Amelia were probably trying to hedge their bets in case a swap was next by getting at least one tribe under their belts. Demi called out Coffee for saying he told everyone besides Demi that he was taking the necklace, and he also made it public that Amelia had said to him that she was voting for him no matter what, which Amelia came into tribal and confirmed. This incited an argument between the two of them, beginning with Demi calling two members of the tribe (Amelia and Coffee) hot messes. Amelia retorted by calling Demi a mess and saying she was tired of his shit stirring. Demi responded by claiming he had told nothing but the truth in the game, and that Amelia must be high. The fight between them continued, with Amelia talking about Demi not being truthful with his safari findings, Demi asserting that Amelia and Coffee were hiding things and that he had been nothing but open. The argument was rather long overall and almost every tribe member got involved at some point, except for Yote, who wasn't in a great spot to begin with, and Elsa, who was busy and also wisely avoiding the confrontation as she knew not to jeopardize her great position. Demi ended the argument by saying if the whole tribe would publicly agree to vote him out, he would vote himself and be done with it. Unfortunately for Demi, the plan for everyone to vote him had already been in motion for a while now, and nothing he could argue would change it. He was voted out 6-1, voting for Yote on his way out (who was already on the bottom but just above him on the totem pole), and Demi became the 3rd person voted out and the 19th placer of GuatemORGla. Trivia * The episode title was given by Corvs, in a VL confessional bragging about his early strategy in the game.